heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dual
Dual is episode 13 of season 3 of Heroes. Prologue On the sixth day, god created man in his own image. Now it’s up to us to figure it all out. Right, wrong, good, evil. In each of us is the capacity to decide what drives our actions. So what is it, then, that makes some choose selflessness, the need to devote themselves to something greater, while others know only self-interest, isolating themselves in a world of their own making? Some seek love, even if unrequited, while others are driven by fear and betrayal. There are those who see their choices as dark proof of god’s absence while others follow a path of noble destiny. But in the end, good, evil, right or wrong... what we choose is never what we really need, for that is the ultimate cosmic joke: the real gift that god has left behind. Summary Peter and Hiro Nakamura rush to destroy the formula, while Sylar forces Claire Bennet to choose between saving her father or Angela Petrelli. Epilogue There is good and there is evil, right and wrong, heroes and villains. And if we’re blessed with wisdom, then there are glimpses between the cracks of each where light streams through. We wait in silence for these times when sense can be made... when meaningless existence comes into focus, and our purpose presents itself. And if we have the strength to be honest, then what we find there staring back at us is our own reflection, bearing witness to the duality of life. That each of us is capable of both the dark and the light, of good and evil, of either, of all. And destiny, while marching ever in our direction, can be rerouted by the choices we make. By the love we hold onto and the promises we keep. Gallery Dual2.jpg Dual3.jpg Dual4.jpg Dual5.jpg Dual6.jpg Dual7.jpg Dual8.jpg Dual9.jpg Dual10.jpg Dual11.jpg Dual12.jpg Dual13.jpg Dual14.jpg Dual15.jpg Dual16.jpg Dual17.jpg Dual18.jpg Dual19.jpg Dual20.jpg Dual21.jpg Dual22.jpg Dual23.jpg Dual24.jpg Dual25.jpg Dual26.jpg Dual27.jpg Dual28.jpg Dual29.jpg Dual30.jpg Dual31.jpg Dual32.jpg Dual33.jpg Dual34.jpg Dual35.jpg Dual36.jpg Dual37.jpg Dual38.jpg Dual39.jpg Dual40.jpg Dual41.jpg Dual42.jpg Dual43.jpg Dual44.jpg Dual45.jpg Dual46.jpg Dual47.jpg Dual48.jpg Dual49.jpg Dual50.jpg Dual51.jpg Dual52.jpg Dual53.jpg Dual54.jpg Dual55.jpg Dual56.jpg Dual57.jpg Dual58.jpg Dual59.jpg Dual60.jpg Dual61.jpg Dual62.jpg Dual63.jpg Dual64.jpg Dual65.jpg Dual66.jpg Dual67.jpg Dual68.jpg Dual69.jpg Dual70.jpg Dual71.jpg Dual72.jpg Dual73.jpg Dual74.jpg Dual75.jpg Dual76.jpg Dual77.jpg Dual78.jpg Dual79.jpg Dual80.jpg Dual81.jpg Dual82.jpg Dual83.jpg Dual84.jpg Dual85.jpg Dual86.jpg Dual87.jpg Dual88.jpg Dual89.jpg Dual90.jpg Dual91.jpg Dual92.jpg Dual93.jpg Dual94.jpg Dual95.jpg Dual96.jpg Dual97.jpg Dual98.jpg Dual99.jpg Dual100.jpg Dual101.jpg Dual102.jpg Dual103.jpg Dual104.jpg Dual105.jpg Dual106.jpg Dual107.jpg Dual108.jpg Dual109.jpg Dual110.jpg Dual111.jpg Dual112.jpg Dual113.jpg Dual114.jpg Dual115.jpg Dual116.jpg Dual117.jpg Dual118.jpg Dual119.jpg Dual120.jpg Dual121.jpg Dual122.jpg Dual123.jpg Dual124.jpg Dual125.jpg Dual126.jpg Dual127.jpg Dual128.jpg Dual129.jpg Dual130.jpg Dual131.jpg Dual132.jpg Dual133.jpg Dual134.jpg Dual135.jpg Dual136.jpg Dual137.jpg Dual138.jpg Dual139.jpg Dual140.jpg Dual141.jpg Dual142.jpg Dual143.jpg Dual144.jpg Dual145.jpg Dual146.jpg Dual147.jpg Dual148.jpg Dual149.jpg Dual150.jpg Dual151.jpg Dual152.jpg Dual153.jpg Dual154.jpg Dual155.jpg Dual156.jpg Dual157.jpg Dual158.jpg Dual159.jpg Dual160.jpg Dual161.jpg Dual162.jpg Dual163.jpg Dual164.jpg Dual165.jpg Dual166.jpg Dual167.jpg Dual168.jpg Dual169.jpg Dual170.jpg Dual171.jpg Dual172.jpg Dual173.jpg Dual174.jpg Dual175.jpg Dual176.jpg Dual177.jpg Dual178.jpg Dual179.jpg Dual180.jpg Dual181.jpg Dual182.jpg Dual183.jpg Dual184.jpg Dual185.jpg Dual186.jpg Dual187.jpg Dual188.jpg Dual189.jpg Dual190.jpg Dual191.jpg Dual192.jpg Dual193.jpg Dual194.jpg Dual195.jpg Dual196.jpg Dual197.jpg Dual198.jpg Dual199.jpg Dual200.jpg Dual201.jpg Dual202.jpg Dual203.jpg Dual204.jpg Dual205.jpg Dual206.jpg Dual207.jpg Dual208.jpg Dual209.jpg Dual210.jpg Dual211.jpg Dual212.jpg Dual213.jpg Dual214.jpg Dual215.jpg Dual216.jpg Dual217.jpg Dual218.jpg Dual219.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Heroes Volume 3 Episodes Category:Heroes Season 3 Episodes Category:Volume Three Category:Volume 3 Episodes Category:Volume Four Category:Volume 4 Episodes Category:Heroes Volume 4 Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Images